


[Podfic] The diner at the end of the universe

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, The Like
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of extemporally's story. 
</p>
<p>
  <i>Annie the robot waitress on rollerskates. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The diner at the end of the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The diner at the end of the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17741) by extemporally. 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html). 
> 
> Thanks to extemporally for permission to record and to paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by aneas.

**Podfic info** : Bandom, The Like, hints of Z/Annie. Gen. 0:06:10 

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [The diner at the end of the universe](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/%5bBandom%5d%20The%20Diner%20At%20The%20End%20of%20the%20Universe.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
